User blog:Cfp3157/Deadliest Fiction News: July 2015
This month, in news... World News * On July 11, notorious cartel drug lord Joaquin “El Chapo” Guzman escaped prison for the second time. Utilizing a tunnel he had created underneath the shower in his cell, El Chapo fled the prison and is wanted by both the United States and Mexico. Tensions between the two countries have escalated, as the former is wary of the ease with which El Chapo had escaped. *The South Rises (in protest) again! The United States has officially banned the posting of the Confederate Flag. Too many, the flag represents racism, and to others it represents a proud heritage. Several notorious groups such as the Ku Klux Klan and the Black Panthers have picked sides regarding this controversial decision, with tension rising especially in the South about the decision. *Over the course of this month, New Horizons has delivered us several photos of the dwarf planet Pluto. The crafts utilized to take the pictures were launched a decade ago, and have renewed interest in Pluto and our solar system as a whole. Recently, photos have been shown that Pluto’s atmosphere is filled with a mysterious haze, and that the planet has icy formations similar to that of Mars and Earth. Pop Culture News *On July 5th in Vancouver, Canada, the 2015 Women’s World Cup was played between the United States and Japan. In a classic throwback to WWII, the U.S. Women’s team dropped a bombshell of a victory against the Japanese team, with Carli Lloyd breaking the record of goals in the shortest time (a hat trick within the first 16 minutes). The final score of the game was 5-2, in favor of the United States. *The film world has lost yet another star this month- critically acclaimed composer James Horner was killed July 22nd in a plane crash. Several celebrities such as Russell Crowe, Celine Dion, and Ron Howard have expressed their heartfelt condolences and respects to the skilled composer. Some of Horner’s most notable work include Braveheart, Apollo 13, Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, Aliens, and the two biggest blockbusters of all time, Avatar and Titanic. *The explosive finale of the Arkham trilogy, Arkham Knight, premiered around this time last month. While critics have fallen in love with the story, gameplay, and graphics, several occurences of glitches have been announced over the course of the month. Despite several flaws with the PC MASTER RACE, most console flaws are minor at best and don't deflect the sales of the game. As one of the most anticipated of 2015, Warner Bros. have delivered. *Comic-Con happened, and the Internet hype has broken all barriers. We saw several new items to anticipate, such as a Goosebumps film with Jack Black as the leading man, new information for Star Wars: The Force Awakens, and ‘’Ash vs. Evil Dead’’. But naturally, what truly got people excited was the “Comic” part of “Comic-Con.” DC has given us two trailers that excite everyone- Suicide Squad and Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice have both garnered anticipation, as well as shaking a majority of doubts on Jared Leto and Ben Affleck as the iconic characters of Joker and Batman, respectively. On Marvel’s side, X-Men: Apocalypse’s panel excited, but Deadpool 's trailer was so promising that a second display was demanded. For those more interested in TV, The Walking Dead has released a small trailer for the highly anticipated Season 6. Wiki News *We're a very boring wiki. No news regarding us. Battle of the Month It's that time of the month again. For any battle written from July 1st-July 30th, you get to nominate as a battle of the month! For the record, each user only gets to nominate 3 battles, and they cannot nominate their own battles. A battle must also have at least three nominations to be placed on the poll. The poll will be released at the end of the first week of next month, and the results will be announced on next months' news blog. *Ninja vs. Sicarii by Elgb333 *Billy-Ray Sanguine vs. Oleg Stark by Wassboss *Nathan Hale vs. Lucas Kellan by Leolab *King Kong vs. Indominus Rex by Elgb333 Category:Blog posts